1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reflective, rat-trap pedals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reflective, rat-trap pedals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D-233,223; D-233,224; and 3,797,912, owned by the assignee of this application. In the aforesaid patents the raised, serrated or scalloped, foot-supporting edges are formed as an integral part of the side legs of the pedal frame. The following patents also disclose rat-trap bicycle pedals: German Pat. No. 668,458, dated Nov. 10, 1938, and the references of record in each of the aforesaid U.S. design Pat. Nos. D-233,223 and D-233,224.